Draco Leo Fabula
by mooncub
Summary: It is winter of Harry Potter’s seventh year, the war has ended and Hogwarts is just getting back to normal…HPDM SLASH


It is winter of Harry Potter's seventh year, the war has ended and Hogwarts is just getting back to normal...DM/HP SLASH  
  
A/N This is my first fanfic, tell me what you think, I know this chapter is a bit slow but I had to set the scene!

= HP's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I dun think parents would let their kids read it!

**Chapter one – a surprise in the corridor**

_'I should have left him there, but I didn't, I could have just left him, it wasn't my business what Malfoy was up to anyway. Instead, for some unknown reason I knelt down and picked him up. I was surprised how light he was, for a moment, his eyelids flickered, though I'm not sure if at the time he registered who it was. He simply whispered hoarsely, "please, don't take me to the hospital wing," those words turned my world upside down..._

_It had started a couple of moths ago when I went to the hospital wing for some 'pepper-up potion' and found Draco Malfoy in one of the cubical asleep, I noticed then how pale he was but thought no more of it – the Malfoy was always pretty pale._

_The following day we had Potions with the Slytherins, Draco still wasn't there, his absence was obvious because of the lack of taunts and sarcastic mutterings coming from the Slytherins' side of the room. Ron mentioned something about him fainting in 'Care of Magical Creatures'._

_Next day Draco was back at breakfast, however a couple of weeks later he disappeared again. This happened a few more times before I realised something else, I was noticing when Draco wasn't there and missing his snide comments._

_Then a few days ago I found him in lying the corridor. For some reason I felt compelled to help him, he looked so frail and delicate. I scooped him up, this is when he said "please, don't take me to the hospital wing." More surprising was, I did as he requested. But where could I take him? I couldn't take him to the Slytherin common room (I knew what that would that look like), and for the same reason I couldn't take him to the Gryffindor one. Fore once I wished I was head boy as they had private rooms. Suddenly it clicked -the room of requirement- I dashed up stairs still carrying the unconscious Draco and started pacing outside the room 'a room with everything to care for a person' I thought as I strode up and down the corridor._

_A small door appeared; I opened it to see a room that would fit my needs exactly. There was a large four-poster bed that I laid Draco on, the walls were covered with bookshelves filled with books on healing, there was also a cupboard filled with healing potions and even a small stand with a cauldron and ingredients. I looked over at my patient, and set to. Firstly, I decided to see if there was any obvious physical damage. I took off his robe and removed his shirt to see his ribs sticking out obviously, there was also a multitude of scars covering his body and barely healed cuts on his wrists._

_I went over to the bookcase, I could do nothing to remove the existing scars, but I could still heal the open wounds and prevent them scaring. I remembered how to do basic healing from my time with the order, I started by fetching some Murtlap essence which I put onto some bandages I found in the cupboard and wrapped around the offending areas. I then set to raiding the cupboard, finding I had no clue what to use and never heard of some of the more exotic potions, I decided I would have to do a bit of research._

_I woke the next morning in a most uncomfortable position; I looked up at the unfamiliar room I was in. I looked down to the bed and saw Draco sleeping there, suddenly it all came back to me, so I must be in ... The Room of Requirement. I looked over to the small clock on the bedside table, 5:30; well there was no point in trying to sleep now. I looked over at the pale figure; he looked amazing, almost ethereal ... no, why was I thinking that about...Malfoy? I decided I might as well wake and talk with him. I stroked his cheek lightly – he awoke instantly a look of terror in his eyes._

_"Wha, where am I, please don't hurt me," he cried out (luckily I'd put locking and silencing spells on the door)._

_"Shh, Draco it's me, Harry, you're safe," I said. Whatever reaction I had expected to get when I woke him was one of fear, anger – yes, astonishment – yes, but not fear._

_"Who...Harry Potter, what, why?_

_"Yes, it's Harry Potter, I found you in the corridor on my way back from quiddich practise, I could hardly leave you there," I replied soothingly, we sat in silence for god knows how long, then I asked, "would you like to tell me what you were doing out cold in a corridor?"_

_The look of fear came back into his eyes, "I, it's nothing..." he stuttered._

_"It doesn't look like nothing Draco?"_

_"I...don't know, I must of fainted..."_

_"Yes Draco even I worked that out."_

_He smiled weakly, "I suppose it is kind of obvious right?"_

_I looked at the clock not wanting to dwell on the subject if it made him feel uncomfortable "It's getting on for half past seven – you should probably get dressed."_

_He looked down at himself, "you undressed me?!"._

_"Well I had to...I needed to see what was up with you."_

_"I suppose," he consented, as he struggled into his clothes, and we headed down to the hall, but just before we got into the main part of the school he kissed me gently on the cheek... I can't believe it – I must of imagined it.'_

"Harry...Harry...Harry Potter... HARRY JAMES POTTER!" My friend shouted at me.

"Huh, what is it Ron?" I replied.

"We have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, what was up with you?" Hermione said taking over.

"I musta fallen asleep – I didn't sleep well," I lied.

"Well, okay then, we should be going, it's Potions next."

I sped off; I (for some reason) wanted to see Draco...

After Harry, left Hermione muttered "there's something wrong with him."

With that, they left and followed Harry down to the Dungeons.

As soon as the trio left potions Hermione grabed the two boys and dragged them over to a corner. "I know what's up with Harry...he's in love" she said.

"I am not!" He replied.

"Oh yeah, then where were you last night?" Ron said in a deceptively innocent voice.

"Erm..." was all Harry could utter.

"What do you mean where was he last night?" Hermione piped up.

Ron answered her question eagerly. "he didn't sleep in his bed last night."

"Really?" she replied.

"THAT'S IT! YOU COULD AT LEAST PRETEND I'M HERE!" he said as he stormed off, and then suddenly turned." I.AM.NOT.IN.LOVE. GOT IT." He continued up through the dungeon a large proportion of the class staring after him.

End of chapter 1

A/N By the way this is all from Harry's PoV. Until the last bit!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
